youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ItsZerop
ItsZerop, ZeropBg '''or previously called '''ZeroProds '''and MrZero''' (Real name "Добромир Николаев Велков") is a Bulgarian youtube channel focused on Minecraft, Phone Pranks and more, the channel started late 2013 by the name ZeroProds but it was changed due to the similarities of the name of the youtuber ZnakaProds. The channel uploads every week or two weeks, and it often contains reviewing on servers bulgarian or not. He also likes to do League of Legends and Goat Simulator videos although rarely. He likes to play with his friends AlienBG, Darkerbg, XmanFTW, RSunny, DjimyGFX, AlexTh3Beast, GoldenGFX and many others. He is one of the 4 youtubers that are part of the category "Bulgarian Youtubers", the others are Bodil40, TheSpinnia and Tw1s7Gaming in order by subscriber count. Currently he's the only one of them one to speak bulgarian during his commentary Content ''Phone Pranks (Телефонни Бъзици) His most popular series and most favorite of his community, he likes pranking people on the phone previously on OLX but due to the hate and the comment section, he switched onto random numbers found on the internet, also he recieved many harsh messages and threatening. The playlist can be found here. Minecraft His biggest series so far, over 40 videos on servers, singeplayer and applications for private servers, he currently films on a server named BudderPVP, which people have many positive responses to. The playlist can be found here. ''How to make a Minecraft server He made this episodic tutorial to teach the fanbase on how to build a successful Minecraft server, he was a Server Owner and a Host and his experience made him perfect for this series, he currently uploaded 4 parts of it, continuing every month and so on. The playlist can be found here. ''League of Legends A rarely uploaded series, it currently contains 2 episodes, but the series was renewed early 2015 and so this playlist joins the content page! It involves playing ranked, normal or custom games with ItsZerop by the name dobuscus123 on the EUNE server, although he plays this game a lot, he doesn't always record it. The playlist can be found here. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive 'More info coming soon!' Miscellaneous Videos ''Goat Simulator He filmed one episode of Goat Simulator for 1st of April as a joke, he seemed to have fun while playing it, but the series was cancelled and it wasn't renewed till date. ''Boyko Borisov is Illuminati'' A short of the popular parody of accusing celebrites and famous people that they're Illuminati, he made this to make a laugh out of the popular celebrities in bulgaria, that include Boyko Borisov. Loadout A review of the game Loadout was released on 24 April, 2014, he seemed to like this game, but he said he wouldn't be making a series out of it. Among the Sleep A video about the horror game Among the Sleep, ''ZeropBg filmed only one episode, currently the game remains unfinished up to date. Cooperation with other YouTubers ''AlienBg/AlienGuy ItsZerop films most of his videos in cooperation with AlienGuy, he's a 14 year old boy that makes his most popular appearance in "Бъзик с дете на 9 години", making fun of how stupid the kid acted like, considering he said that his brother is starring on a porn movie, asking if they do handjobs and also telling that he was born on the month March with the date being "November". XmanFTW A past cooperation youtuber, they uploaded a bunch of videos, mostly about Minecraft, but LoL too, they're best friends from babies, but they don't see each other often now so they stopped the collaborations. Currently they may have ruined their relationship because ItsZerop was dropping down XmanFTW from the ranked ladder. RSunny Through not typically seen in a video often, RSunny has been with a lot of nicks on Minecraft, and he actually filmed about 5-6 videos with him, currently he's an Admin on the Faction ItsZerop's in. The videos are on his old channel, and they contain server review (FlowCraft), a competition about Minecraft (Who is better at Minecraft?) in which he won, a private server video, a technic pack review video and etc. He knows ItsZerop from a baby. He is now an admin in CandyLand 2.0. AlexTh3Beast They met on ItsZerop's server (CastleLand) and he became an admin, since then, he has been recording videos with him for a long time, most popular being the "1v1 w AlexTh3Beast :3". He is currently on hiatus as he has been not making videos with him for a good amount of time. GoldenGFX/Goldenman A long-term partner with ItsZerop, since mid 2013, the team GameplayGuysTM has been formed, featuring 5 members, that RSunny (in another nick), Goldenman, and him are in. They did quite a good amount of videos, but cancelled due to issues with people quitting from the team. DjimyGFX/ItsDjimy ItsZerop's younger brother Djimy (Дими), he has been supporting him ever since he made a youtube channel, Djimy has been making photoshop art for his favorite youtubers and gains sponsorship from Zero in the description every time he shoots a new video. DarkerBG An old collab partner, DarkerBG is now often seen playing with XmanFTW instead, due to them being current best friends, he can still be seen in old videos from his previous account. MrZero Creation ItsZerop made this account 3 months before he made the new one, and began uploading since 20 July, 2013 and was active, yet he wasn't happy about how his channel looked and he thought about cancelling this channel and moving towards a new one, this idea didn't get through to him very soon but he made a new account and started uploading there, still recording on his old one too, though. This lasted 10 months and the channel was still kept alive, the last video on the old channel was "Нов Канал???+ Facebook страничка" and it was to say that he is permanently moving from the old channel to the new one, abandoning it and making a new facebook page that he'll post weekly updates and more about the channel. Cancellation The channel was originally meant to shut down on November, 2013 but was kept alive 10 months later, when in September, 2014 the channel finally shut down but it wasn't deleted, yet, this channel can still be seen on YouTube with all of it's content available on it. Videos The videos of the channel was essentially the same as the ones on the new channel, but with a small difference, much more giveaways, Hexxit series, Binding of Isaac videos, and much more collabs with old partners. Public and Private Servers Castle Server Series * CastleVille was ItsZerop's first official minecraft server, and it was hosted by him. The server launched early 2014 and was kept alive for 1 month, and then redesigned 4 months later, it's construction was much smaller and less decorated than future Castle servers, but was a hit back then. * CastlePVP '''is the second of the series, opened May, 2014, the server was much more popular than it's predecessor and it's overall construction was much better than the previous one, the server held for 2 months, then redesigned into CastleLand. * '''CastleLand '''is currently the third of the Castle series, which was one of the most popular bulgarian servers back then, it contained a good amount of players, extremely decorated and well-built warps, good events and much more, CastleLand takes the cake for the best of these. The server was opened late July, Early August, and it lasted for 4 months before closing down for hosting issues early January, 2015. * '''CastleLand 2.0 '''is the fourth server in this series which was released on 26th of April, ZeropBg, in cooperation with AlexTh3Beast, AlienGuy, NightexBG and RSunny. This server continues to inspire the "factions" plugin, but it has crates, voting, quests and more. CandyLand '''CandyLand is ItsZerop's private server, hosted by GoldenGFX and played by his friends, he recorded 3 episodes of it before the server closed down because there wasn't enough time to hold it online, the server was 1.8 and it was Vanilla, it closed down January, 2015 and it was renewed early April 2015, it's currently online on 1.8.3. Unnamed RPG-Role Server (Unknown Status, Could be Cancelled) On March 7th, 2015 ZeropBg released on his facebook page a sneak peak of his upcoming RPG server that will be online June, the server will not be factions or anything like that, but with quests, customization and classes, the classes that are confirmed are Warrior, Archer and Mage, there's currently built-in tutorial + Shop and a Secret Shop/VIP Shop. Hatred ItsZerop recieved many harsh and threatening comments, messages and posts, it's notable that the main reason people hate him is that he actually makes a competition for ZnakaProds, and they have complications over the years, first in his old account, then moved on to the new one, this didn't stop him though, except after too much rude posts, he decided to change entirely his series "OLX pranks" and change it to "Phone pranks", but that didn't stop anything, he still gets a moderate amount of dislikes, hateful comments and other forms of hatred. As of today he didn't seem to care about it as much as his personal life. Personal Life ZeropBg is a 14 year old boy, with a little brother, they live with his family in Burgas, Bulgaria and they both attend the Science High School of Mathematics (ПМГ), when he bought his Minecraft account he knew his mission is to make a successful youtube channel, and that's what he did, he started in a team, called GameplayGuysTM. The team later was changed onto RageGuysTM, but was closed down entirely, they separated, but he continues to play with his best friends (XmanFTW and RSunny) IRL and in-game. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Bulgarian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber